One of the pack (my version
by Moonlitashwolf
Summary: Terry and Lilly have escaped a southern wolf attack, while on the run, they have to find thirteen of the fifteen relics, fight for their lives, and find supplies, but all the while, they have "feelings" for each other. Will they announce it, or will they keep it a secret?
1. Escape

One of the pack Ep 1: escape!

Lilly came running into my den, crying, and I asked, "what happened?" She said, "dad...southern wolves...gone!" Then I said in a soft voice, "you do not have to tell me just show me." I put my inner three fingers on my right hand on her heart(reminder:these are wolves, not humans) then did the same gesture with my left hand. Her memories flooded through me. I saw what she was talking about: Winston on the ground, Lilly running to my den for help, then a void. I heard growling outside my den. Luckily everyone was in my den. I reached into the leather pouch that held my warp crystals, grabbed one, threw it onto the ground, and motioned everyone to move through the portal. When everyone was through, I said "So long suckers" back flipped through the portal just before it closed.

End of ep 1


	2. Kiss on a cliff

One of the pack ep 2: kiss on a cliff

We set up camp at the base of a cliff. Everything was good on night one in our camp. But the next night, Lilly shook my shoulder, waking me, and I said, "why did you wake me up?" Lilly said, "I can't sleep." I said, "what do you have in mind?" She said, "I think we should talk." We were sitting on the edge of the cliff when I said, "this view is beautiful." She said, "yeah, it is." I swung my legs for about another thirty seconds, then I said, "but do you know what else is beautiful?" She said, "what?" And I said, "you." Then she pulled me into a kiss and a new wolf-human relationship was born! I felt kind of warm inside when she pulled me into that kiss. I guess I blacked out because the next thing I know, I am in my tent, Lilly outside.

End of ep 2


	3. Dragonquest

One of the pack Ep 3:dragonquest

I heard of a mysterious sword in the mountains of banff. I also heard that only a young man, an orphan, living in a wolf pack, could free the blade. So I got my brothers in case they were the ones. I brought Lilly because if I was scared, she would be there to comfort me, and when I fall down, she would help me get up. Before we left, I asked Humphrey to guide us through Banff, since he knows the terrain. After a while, I told Humphrey to stay at the base of the mountain. I said,"let's check every cave. We checked every cave, and bad luck turned good when I looked into a cave and I saw a faint glow. When I walked into the cave, I saw a stone with a sword sticking out of it. When I saw that, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "found it!

End of ep 3


	4. True love

One of the pack EP 4:true love

When they got into the cave I started reading the inscription,"seulement l'amour vrai peut libérer cette lame. Translation: only true love can free this blade." I said,"Lilly, can you put your paw on the hilt?" She did that and I put my hand over her paw,"on the count of three, one...two...THREE!" We pulled on the hilt, and it came flying out. I had two things on my mind, first and foremost, our love is true, and less important, we did it. We both jumped up and hugged and kissed in happiness.

End of ep 4


	5. Memories

One of the pack ep 5:memories

Lilly and I were sitting on a cliff, when Lilly said, "remember when we first met?" I said,"yes, and I remember those days that our relationship advanced to where we are today. It was your heat that brought us together."

Flashback starts

6.5 years ago

I woke up to the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked towards the window to see a pair of lavender eyes dart away, when I looked out the window, I saw a flash of white fur and caught a very sweet scent, a cross between blueberries and honey.

Fast forward 6 months later.

I smelled smoke in the house, I looked into the master bedroom and saw a blazing fire. I quickly got my friend up and got my crossbow, bolts, my alpha and omega necklace, and dragged my brothers through the blaze and through the forest, before I blacked out.

A male voice said, "Can-do and Hutch have returned from their scouting mission. They reported the southern pack is mobilizing." A female voice piped in,"I think we should gather our forces and run." I heard footsteps going away from the cave, and after a minute, I heard footsteps coming towards the cave, this time one set. I saw a white head peek inside, then I saw a beautiful white wolf walk into the cave to check on us. While you walked by you heard me groan, so you knew I was up. You asked,in an angelic voice,"who are you and why are you here?" Then I pulled my cloak's hood from my head, and said,"surprise, it's me!" You were shocked to see me, then said in a seductive tone,"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." You had me backed against the wall, I said,"what are you think-" you interrupted me by putting your paws on my shoulders, and kissed me. My eyes went wide, but then started to droop. When you broke the kiss in need of breath, I took that opportunity to ask, "what is your name?" You said, "it's Lilly." And I said,"Lilly, a name of beauty and purity."

Fast forward four years

I was in my wolf state, when you asked me to go to the moonlight howl. I eagerly said yes. It was hard to tell us apart while howling.

It sounded something like this:

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battle's begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting 'til the war's won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Flashback ends

"And that is how we got to where we are with our relationship."


End file.
